The Legends of Lain Nofflythor
by Laintheelf313
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young elf as his world is awash in monsters and evil demons trying to wipe out the humanoids.


THe Legends of Lain Chapter 1  
  
His soft blue haired flowed freely with the wind as he rested his grip on the metallic handguard to his sword. He squinted through the ranks of men standing in front of him. Their capes billowed out behind them showing off the bright crescent moon emblem of Corellon-Larethian. They were a band of mercenaries hired by the church of Corellon-Larethian to safeguard the temple grounds from the recent increase of monsters. He shoved his shoulder guard up higher on his shoulder as he searched for any sign of movement out beyond the temple. A tap at his shoulder made him look back to find one of the monks smiling. "Do you think you could help us with something freind? You see theres a large spear that we would like to hang from the ceiling but unfortunatly we've only four men to do it right now. Could you help?" Lain gave a short nod and quickly the monk started to lead him to the monastary.   
  
The elven fighter and the four monks pushed with all their might at the heavy silver spear decorated with crescent moons. It stretched over thirty feet long. Suddenly a crashing sound boomed from outside and the huge spear dropped rolling across the marble floor and crashing into a statue busting it into millions of peices. "What in the abyss was that!?" Yelled a monk. They all five ran to the huge double doors shoving them open to observe the large sound that had just occurred. The elven mercenaries were scattered about with their longswords flashing under the red sun. Goblins and orcs were slaughtering the mercenaries with ease. Their huge battleaxes and shortspears passed threw the elven flesh with ease. Bodies filled the battlefield most of them elven. Lain drew his longsword and started out to the battlefield but four muscled arms held him back. "No friend you'd just be more blood for the field if you ran out their!" The monks pulled him back into the monastary and slammed the two doors shut. They slid a large board into place locking the two doors into place.  
  
Lain started to run up the red carpeted steps to the ceiling at a fast pace. The four monks followed close behind him their foot falls ringing out onto the wooden steps. The slammed through the oaken door running out on the brick ceiling surprised to find it full of goblinoids that had climbed ladders up the sides of the buildings. Lain pulled free his longsword giving a cry to Corellon-Larethian and charged the nearest group of goblins. The four monks instantly began throwing screaming goblins from the roof that landed on the cold ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
Lain's longsword whipped out ripping an arm from a goblin and then thrusted threw the thigh of another. They instantly swarmed him shortspears nicking him about the arms and legs. He knocked aside shortspears and ripped threw the face of a one eyed goblin that screamed spilling its blood along the ceiling as it spinned and slumped to the ground in death. Soon most of the goblinoids were fallen and the monks along with lain were panting furiously. "We can't handle this many were going to have to flee!" Yelled one of the monks as he stared in horror at the waves of green skin scrambling up the wall in fury. They were endless.  
  
A monk quickly ran back into the monastary waving the rest of the monks and Lain in as well. "Were going to have to block these doors off as well. Were just going to have to hope help will come and come quickly!" The four monks slammed down the bar jamming the wooden doors at the ceiling. "To the basement!" The young monk screamed and they ran down the carpeted steps their boots ringing out against the ground.  
  
A burst of stained glass shattered against the monk in the back of the group and a shortspear was shoved threw his shoulder. He was thrown down the steps and an orc jumped threw the window after the monks demise. It opened its mouth and released a horrific roar saliva clinging to either sides of its mouth. Quickly two monks leaped toward the green monster in a high kick. One was caught by a large blunt fist which knocked him back into nursing his shoulder. The other slammed into the orcs chest throwing him back. In an instant the elven mercenarie was upon him dagger thrusted against the orcs jugular vain.   
  
  
  
Quickly with a flick of his wrist the orc grabbed at his throat as purplish blood spilled out upon the floor. "Quickly lets go!" Yelled Lain as the three monks picked up their dead friend. He drew his longsword and led the charge down the spiral stairs to the basement. The beating of feet sounded on the roof as the orcs and goblins spewed forth on the roof. A few goblinoids were couragous enough to step in front of the armed elf only to be skewered within seconds. Lain had numerous bleeding slashes and cuts covered his bare skin and tears were rittling his scale mail. These goblinoids were going to outnumber them easily they had already lost one of their numbers. Dead monks and clerics were strewn about the hallways still clutching the holes in their bodies where the goblins and orcs had ended their lives.  
  
Finally the golden and silver double doors filled their eyes and they quickly flew through them sliding down bolts and locks behind them. Their breath was racing and hearts were pounding as they had their backs to the metallic doors. Lain sheathed his longsword and started checking the small circular basement for any entrances or goblinoids. "Now what?" Asked one of the monks in horror. "Now...we wait.." Said Lain clutching his knees. 


End file.
